Farewell
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: CHAP 3! Luka menceritakan masa lalunya pada Kaito. Bercerita dimana Luka menghadapi perasaan yang tak tersampaikan dan perasaan yang sakit itu bertahun-tahun, hingga menjadi penyakit. Luka's flashback. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Farewell**

**Vocaloid ****© Crypton Future & Corp Yamaha**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: /Begitu bodohnya.../ Shion Kaito, yang menyukai adik kelasnya, Hatsune Miku, tapi ternyata ditolak olehnya. Namun suatu hari, Kaito dengan begitu bodohnya malah menolong Miku yang ternyata menyukai Hatsune Mikuo. Walau setelah itu... dia menyesal. Namun muncullah dia... seseorang yang bernasib sama dengan Kaito... "Dare?"**

**.**

**.**

**…~oOo~…**

**.**

**.**

"Aku... menyukaimu, Hatsune..." lirih seseorang.

"Ah, _gomennasai_, Senpai. Aku... tidak menyukaimu," ujar Hatsune Miku dengan pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya, kemudian meninggalkan seseorang itu sendiri.

_**Ah... ternyata benar, aku ditolak.**_

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"Di... tolak ya..."

_**Aku Shion Kaito, kelas XII.4 yang bersekolah di Vocalia Senior High School. Aku mencoba menyatakan perasaanku pada Hatsune Miku, adik kelasku yang duduk dikelas X.2. Tapi ternyata... aku ditolak.**_

_**Ah... Miku...**_

"Teto-chaaan! Ayok ke kantin lagi!" seru Miku dengan semangatnya.

"Eeeh? Lagi?" tanya Kasane Teto, sahabatnya Miku sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Laper sih... hehe..." cengir Miku.

"Kau ini... padahal udah 2x makan mie goreng... dasar..." celoteh Teto.

"Weeek... biarin!" seru Miku sambil menjebelkan lidahnya pada Teto.

"Wah... begitu ya sikapmu padaku... gak jadi kutemenin nih!" Teto langsung balik badan dan mau kabur dari Miku.

"Eeeeh~ jangaaaan~" Miku pun langsung memeluk Teto sambil menangis manja. Akhirnya Teto pun mau menemani Miku ke kantin.

_**…**_

_**...Setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku menyukainya karena semangatnya itu... benar-benar manis sekali.**_

BRUK

"Aduh... maaf..." tiba-tiba Miku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah... maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar seseorang sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, yang ternyata Hatsune Mikuo.

"Eeeeh.,. _da-da-daijoubu_..." seru Miku yang super-duper kaget sambil _blushing_.

Miku pun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya pada Mikuo dan langsung kabur bareng Teto.

_**Eh? Wajahnya... memerah?**_

"Kyaaa~ Teto! Aku benar-benar gugup tadi..." seru Miku sambil memegang wajahnya yang merona merah itu.

"Uwaah... Miku beruntung banget deh!" timpal Teto yang ikutan senang.

**…**_**Jangan-jangan..**_

PUK

"Hei Kaito! Sedaritadi melihat ke arah cewek itu terus... kenapa?" tanya Shion Akaito, sepupu Kaito sekaligus sekelas dengannya.

"Eh... eeeh? Bukan urusanmu!" Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan Akaito, yang sebenarnya kaget dicampur _blushing_.

"Heh? Ada apa ya...?"

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

"Aku jadi ingin menyatakan perasaanku, Tetoo~" seru Miku sambil _blushing _dan senyam-senyum tak jelas dan sambil juga memegang wajahnya.

"Sampaikan saja, siapa tahu dia juga menyukaimu, Miku?" usul Teto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ta-tapi... aku malu... a-aku juga gugup..." lirih Miku sambil memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, coba saja. Kalau ditolak, siapkan mentalmu saja..." ujar Teto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Miku.

"Emm... bagaimana ya..." bingung Miku.

"Kasane! Kau dipanggil Meiko-sensei tuh!" seru Akita Neru.

"Ah ya... baiklah!" jawab Teto. "Nah Miku, aku pergi bentar ya..." Teto pun pergi meninggalkan Miku menuju Ruang Guru.

"...Ya..." jawab Miku.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Miku pun keluar kelas. Dan menuju taman dekat kelasnya Mikuo, kelas X.7.

WUUUUUUUUSH

Angin ditaman itu menerpa rambut biru muda-nya Miku, Miku pun duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Sambil melihat keceriaan Mikuo, Miku benar-benar menyukai Mikuo.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

_**Itu... Miku kan? Dia sedang melamun lihat apa ya..?**_

Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekati Miku, tapi mendekatinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik belakang bangku taman tersebut yang dimana Miku duduk disana.

Kaito pun melihat ke arah dimana Miku melihat arah tersebut.

"Dia... Hatsune Mikuo?" tanya Kaito yang tidak sadar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eeeeh?" tiba-tiba Miku yang sedang melamun melihat Mikuo dikagetkan dengan suara Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu, apalagi wajahnya Kaito juga lumayan dekat dengan wajah Miku.

_**Ups, malah kelepasan ngomong... bodoh.**_

"Lo-loh? Se-Senpai yang kemarin-kemarin itu kan?" tanya Miku yang masih kaget.

"Ah... ya. _Gomennasai_ membuatmu kaget, Hatsune." Jawab Kaito sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, yang sebenarnya juga gak gatal.

"Tapi... kenapa... Senpai..." Miku pun bingung sambil masih kaget.

DUK

Kaito pun duduk di sampingnya Miku.

"Kau menyukai Hatsune Mikuo itu ya?" tanya Kaito pada Miku.

"Ah... eh... i-i-iya..." jawab Miku sambil _blushing _dan gugup.

"_Wakatteru._.. mau kubantu?" tanya Kaito lagi, tanpa dipikir-pikir dulu langsung ceplos berbicara seperti itu.

"Eeeeh? _Hontou_?" tanya Miku, walau kaget, tapi Miku merasa senang sekali.

"Hmm... ya." Jawab Kaito sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Uwah... Senpai baik sekali! Aku benar-benar minta tolong pada Senpai... maukah Senpai mengatakan pada Mikuo-kun bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku? Tapi... kata-katanya terserah, Senpai... yang penting Mikuo-kun mau...!" seru Miku sambil tersenyum kecil dan sedikit _blush_.

"Ya, ya... boleh saja kok." Terima Kaito.

_**Ah... apa aku kelewat bodoh ya? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kukatakan... tapi...**_

"Pokoknya hari apa pun jadi, kumohon Senpai... katakan pada Mikuo-kun ya? Jika dia sempat dengan waktu tertentu, nanti kasih tahu padaku ya, Senpai?" seru Miku sambil bersemangat.

"Ya." Jawab Kaito lagi.

"Ohya!" tiba-tiba Miku langsung berdiri dari bangku, "Pasti Teto mencari-cariku di sekitar kelas! Nah, Kaito-senpai, aku pergi dulu ya! _Jaa_~" Miku pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

_**Sungguh bodoh... tapi... aku ingin... dia bahagia.**_

"_Bodoh..."_

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Malam, di rumahnya Kaito...

"Otouto, makanan udah siap nih!" teriak Shion Kaiko, kakaknya Kaito.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Balas Kaito dari lantai 2.

"Eh? Kau bodoh ya? Memangnya tadi kau makan apa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Kaito lagi.

"Tch, itu anak benar-benar deh... bodoh banget..." celoteh Kaiko sambil makan malam sendirian dengan lahapnya.

Sementara Kaito di kamarnya...

_**Kenapa aku tadi... mengatakan hal itu ya? Bodoh sekali...**_

_**Miku itu memang tipe polos. Dia pasti tidak menyadari kata-kataku tadi...**_

_**Aku menyukainya, dan dia tahu kalau aku dulu pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku malah menolongnya... membantunya... untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya...**_

_**Apa itu gak kelewat bodoh ya?**_

_**Tapi... aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih, walaupun dia mempunyai sifat ceria.**_

_**Walau ceria, dia pasti masih mempunyai rasa kesedihan kan?**_

_**Dan aku... mengerti hal itu.**_

_**Tapi tidak apa-apalah, sakit-tidak sakitnya... ditentukan besok.**_

Setelah bergumam dalam hati, Kaito pun tertidur tanpa makan malam.

"_Kau memang benar-benar kelewat bodoh..."_

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Paginya, di sekolah...

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"Mikuo," sapa Kaito saat berpapasan dengan Mikuo.

"Eh? Kaito-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo pada Kaito.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di belakang kelas yang tidak terpakai. Kira-kira saat istirahat kedua, kau harus kesana ya..." ujar Kaito dan langsung meninggalkan Mikuo setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh...?" Mikuo hanya melihat Kaito dengan perasaan aneh dan bingung.

"_Oha_, Mikuo!" sapa Kagamine Rinto, teman sekelasnya.

"Eh, Rinto... _ohayou_!" sapa balik Mikuo.

"Hari ini gak ada PR kan?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, nanti pasti kau akan bilang 'oh iya, aku lupa!', kemudian menyalin semua jawaban-jawabanku..." celoteh Mikuo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eeeh? Hari ini nggak lagi kok..." mohon Rinto.

"Sekali nggak, tetap nggak!" acuh Mikuo.

"Kumohon..." mohon Rinto lagi.

"Nggak!"

"Kumoh—" mulut Rinto pun dijejel kertas bekas oleh Mikuo, dan Mikuo pun pergi meninggalkan Rinto. Kasihan...

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Saat istirahat pertama...

TENG TENG TENG...

BRAK

"Eh? Tumben seperti itu, Miku?" tanya Teto yang aneh melihat Miku tiba-tiba memukul meja.

"Aku ada sesuatu, Teto... jadi aku pergi bentar ya, nanti aku balik ke kelas lagi! _Jaa_~" Miku pun langsung kabur meninggalkan Teto.

"Tuh kan... aneh," gumam Teto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

Miku pun langsung berlari ke kelasnya Kaito, XII.4...

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Kaito pun keluar kelas.

"Nah... hosh hosh... Kaito-senpai... hosh..." lirih Miku yang ngos-ngosan sambil tersenyum lega karena ketemu Kaito.

"Mi... ku?"

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

"Nah, bagaimana Kaito-senpai?" tanya Miku dengan _background sparkling _dan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Mikuo akan menunggumu di belakang kelas yang sudah tak terpakai, saat istirahat kedua nanti. Gunakan waktu itu sebaik-baik mungkin ya, dan dari sekarang... siapkan mentalmu dan perasaanmu untuk menyatakannya." Ujar Kaito, sambil tersenyum kecil, walau—mungkin sakit.

"Hmm! Baiklah! _Arigatou_, Kaito-senpai!" dengan senyum manisnya, Miku membungkukkan badannya, "Nah... aku harus kembali ke kelas karena Teto sudah menungguku, _jaa naa_, Senpai!" kemudian Miku pun meninggalkan Kaito sambil berlari-lari kecil seperti sedang bahagia.

_**Ini... senyum yang paling manis yang selama ini aku lihat... dari seorang Hatsune Miku...**_

Kaito pun balik tersenyum bahagia melihat senyum manis Miku tadi. Walau mungkin sakit, namun Kaito ikut senang jika Miku juga senang.

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Kemudian istirahat terakhir, istirahat kedua...

TENG TENG... TENG TENG...

BRAK

"Nah, Teto... inilah saatnya!" seru Miku sambil memukul mejanya dan berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Miku, cemungudh ya!" seru Teto menyemangati Miku.

"Eh? Cemungudh?" tanya Miku, kebingungan.

"Eh... maksudnya semangat! _Ganbatte_! _Fighting_!" seru Teto makin menyemangati Miku.

"Yoosh!" dengan gugup tapi sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menyatakan perasaan, Hatsune Miku... memulai perjuangannya!

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Miku pun mengontrol perasaannya yang sebenarnya lagi acak-adul, tapi tidak apa-apa... ini semua kan demi... Mikuo-kun.

"Nah... sudah sampai..." Miku pun menunggu Mikuo di belakang kelas yang tidak terpakai tersebut.

TIK... TIK... TIK...

Detik demi detik, Miku masih dengan setia menunggu kedatangan Mikuo...

Miku yang sudah gugup sedaritadi, selalu melihat jamnya, waktu sudah berlalu... Mikuo belum datang juga ke tempat tersebut. Padahal 25 menit sudah lewat... dan sebentar lagi kelas akan segera masuk.

Mata Miku tiba-tiba berair seperti akan meneteskan air mata, dia sudah menunggu lama kedatangan Mikuo... tapi belum juga datang.

Setelah 35 menit lewat...

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

"Maaf aku terlamb—"

Miku yang mendengar suara Mikuo, langsung...

TES... TES...

"Eh?" Miku yang melihat Mikuo sudah datang, langsung memegang pipinya yang sudah dibasahi air matanya sendiri.

"A-aku... benar-benar... beruntung..." tangis Miku pun pecah setelah melihat Mikuo dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Ternyata... Mikuo benar-benar datang...

_**Kau benar-benar beruntung sekali, Miku...**_

"Ah... eh... kau Hatsune Miku kan?" tanya Mikuo pada Miku yang langsung mendekati Miku dan memegang pundaknya Miku.

"Ya... ternyata aku... memang benar-benar menyukai Mikuo-kun..." seru Miku sambil menangis bahagia dan menatap Mikuo.

Saking bahagianya Mikuo datang, walaupun Mikuo belum menjawab perasaan Miku, Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo. Hangat...

TIK TIK... DRRRRRSSS...

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, air mata Miku juga terus-menerus turun dari matanya yang indah itu.

"Aku menyukai Mikuo-kun... aku sayang Mikuo-kun..." karena dingin, Miku mengeratkan pelukannya, Miku benar-benar merasa hangat dipelukannya Mikuo.

TENG TENG TENG TENG...

Tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi.

GREP

Mikuo juga ternyata membalas pelukan Miku.

"Eh...?" Miku yang tersadar memeluk Mikuo, ternyata Mikuo juga membalas pelukannya. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil walau masih menangis.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka... kau menyukaiku..." lirih Mikuo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Aku dari dulu juga menyukaimu. Aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku... tapi... huft... ya sudahlah, yang penting perasaanku terbalaskan..." lirih Mikuo lagi, benar-benar lega.

"Ukh... Mikuo..kun... hiksu hiksu..." Miku tersenyum manis, walau masih ada sisa-sisa air mata, tapi Miku bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibanding saat ini.

_**Semoga kau bahagia ya, Miku...**_

TAP TAP... PRCIK PRCIK... TAP TAP...

_**Ternyata benar-benar sakit... tapi disisi lain, aku juga bahagia... betapa manisnya dia tersenyum seperti itu.**_

DRRRRSSS...

_**Hujan, perasaanmu mewakilkan perasaanku... ukh**_

TES... TES...

_**Aku... tidak boleh menangis... dasar bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh...**_

BRUK

_**Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh... ukh...**_

"_Ya, kau benar-benar bodoh..."_

"Eh... si-siapa?" tanya Kaito, namun dilihat-lihat, tidak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya. Kaito berada di lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas, apa lagi sekarang sedang hujan. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa pun 'kan?

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh... sama sepertiku."_

"Hah? _Dare_?"

**TBC**

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya... nah, bagaimana?

Mungkin di-chapter ini baru kental dengan pair MikuoMiku, tapi di next chapter bakalan KaitoLuka kok. Tenang saja. :)

Nah, berikan kesan dan pesan kalian, jangan lupa kritik dan saran.. sebelumnya, **Arigatou Gozaimasu**! /bows

Mohon review-nya, Readers.. =))

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ya, kau benar-benar bodoh..."_

"Eh... si-siapa?" tanya Kaito, namun dilihat-lihat, tidak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya. Kaito berada di lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas, apa lagi sekarang sedang hujan. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa pun 'kan?

_"Kau benar-benar bodoh... sama sepertiku."_

"Hah? _Da-dare_?"

**.**

**.**

**Title:** **Farewell**

**Vocaloid ****© Crypton Future & Corp Yamaha**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: CHAP 2! Kaito dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, yang berkata nasibnya sama dengan Kaito. Ya, Megurine Luka. Ada apa dengannya? The begin for KaitoLuka, little GakupoLuka and GakupoGakuko.**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~…**

**.**

**.**

"..."

_**Sebenarnya... siapa? Dia bodoh? Sama sepertiku? Apa maksudnya itu?**_

DRRRRSSS...

_"Kumohon... maukah kau menemaniku?"_

"Hah? Menemanimu? Memangnya kau siapa? Tunjukkan wujudmu!" seru Kaito yang sedikit gemetaran. Karena mungkin hawanya dingin, dan juga bingung siapa yang mengajak ngobrol Kaito, padahal Kaito tidak melihatnya.

Perlahan-lahan... wujudnya semakin lama semakin tampak...

_"Aku,"_

Pupil mata Kaito pun tiba-tiba mengecil, betapa kagetnya Kaito ternyata yang mengajak bicaranya adalah gadis yang seusia dengannya, dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai panjang, ditambah lagi gadis itu mengenakan seragam SMA juga, walaupun seragam SMA-nya berbeda dengan Kaito...

_"Nasibmu sama denganku. Maukah kau menemaniku? Kumohon..."_ gadis itu pun memberikan tangan kanannya, sekaligus untuk membantu Kaito berdiri. Kaito pun hening seketika.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kaito pun memegang tangan kanan gadis itu, sambil berdiri, Kaito menerima ajakan gadis itu.

_"Mohon bantuannya, Kaito-kun." _Gadis itu pun langsung membungkukkan badannya, sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

_**Senyumannya... lebih manis dibandingkan Mik—ukh, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?**_

"Lalu, kau mau kutemani apa?" tanya Kaito.

_"Ditemaninya nanti saja, pokoknya nanti aku akan menceritakan cerita-ceritaku. Tentu saja setelah Kaito-kun pulang sekolah," _ujar gadis itu dengan suara lembut nan pelan namun ramah, ditambah senyum manisnya.

"Eh...? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito lagi, cemas.

_"Aku baik-baik saja," _ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan jaket berwarna abu-abu sedikit hitam pada Kaito.

"Lalu kau akan ke mana?" tanya Kaito lagi, masih khawatir.

_"Aku bisa menunggu Kaito-kun di luar kelas Kaito-kun. Tidak apa-apa kok," _ucap gadis itu lagi, dengan pelan.

"Ah... ya. Baiklah," balas Kaito, langsung memakai jaket yang gadis itu berikan. Lalu mulai berjalan ke kelasnya, diikuti gadis itu di belakangnya.

_**Sebenarnya... dia siapa? Aku masih bingung. Tapi aku cemas padanya. Huft...**_

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau menungguku disini?" tanya Kaito.

_"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok. Jadi tenang saja." _Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah..." Kaito pun mulai masuk ke kelasnya, walau semua murid sudah masuk kelas dari tadi, tapi ternyata Guru-nya belum datang. Kaito masih beruntung.

Gadis itu pun menunggu dengan tenang. Berdiri sendirian di depan kelas Kaito. Kadang jika Kaito melirik keluar ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu langsung tersenyum manis. Benar-benar manis.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

TENG TENG TENG...

"Akhirnya pulang jugaaaaaaaa!" seru Yokune Ruko sambil makan permen karet dengan _tomboy_-nya.

"Ruko lagi capek banget ya? Nanti aku ke rumahmu ya..." goda Lily dengan _wink _mematikannya.

"Hah? Ke rumahku? Ngapain? Kalo buat nyontek untuk PR besok lusa, nggak mau!" seru Ruko yang lagi alim, biasanya dia juga sering melihat PR teman-teman lainnya.

"Eh? Mana mungkinlah aku nyontek PR-mu... dasar!" Lily pun langsung jitak Ruko.

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

Bel pun sudah berbunyi tanda waktu pulang. Padahal di kelas masih pada ribut, namun Kaito langsung keluar kelas dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Ayo, pulang," seru Kaito pada gadis itu.

_"Tu-tunggu, Kaito-kun! Di luar masih hujan, jadi... pakailah payung ini..." _ucap gadis itu lagi sambil menyodorkan payung yang dibawanya pada Kaito.

"Hei... darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Kaito, heran.

_"Eh? Gomen, Kaito-kun tidak boleh tahu. Tapi gak apa-apa kok, Kaito-kun pakai saja," _ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis lagi.

"He-hei... mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis sepertimu kehujanan sementara aku enak-enakan berpayung... lebih baik berpayung berdua saja denga—" Kaito yang tiba-tiba kelepasan ngomong, tiba-tiba terhenti karena baru menyadari ternyata sudah keceplosan. Tapi ya... sudahlah. Kaito pun melanjuti lagi kalimatnya, "Dengan..ku..." sambil agak sedikit _blushing_, walau berlagak _Tsundere_.

_"Sungguh? Wah... terima kasih, Kaito-kun," _ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

"Y-ya... terserahlah." Jawab Kaito dengan masih sedikit _blush_.

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

"Jadi... rumahmu masih di sekitar sini? Kalau begitu... kenapa kau tak kembali ke tempat tinggalmu saja?" tanya Kaito setelah mendengar omongan gadis itu.

_"Hmm... aku tak ingin kembali ke sana. Itu hanya akan membuat cemas mereka... dan aku tak ingin mereka khawatir padaku. Biarkan mereka menganggapku sudah tenang disana," _ucap pelan gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, walau masih tersirat senyum sedikit untuk menahan tangis.

_**Apa dia ini... arwah? Tapi dia sepertinya arwah baik-baik ya... atau mungkinkah hantu?**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Kaito.

_"Eh? Nama...ku?" _kaget gadis itu.

"Ya, namamu." Angguk Kaito.

_"Emm... Megurine..." _pikir gadis itu, _"Luka," _sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis dan lebih manis lagi.

"Oh, begitu..." angguk Kaito lagi.

_"Ohya, dulu... aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Kaito-kun... perasaan sakit melihat orang yang kita sukai bersama orang yang disukai mereka.. tapi itu demi kebahagiaan mereka juga..." _tunduk Luka lagi.

_"Perasaan yang benar-benar ingin disampaikan, tapi selalu kupendam... selama 2 tahun..."_

_**DEG!**_

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Uwah... dia keren sekali..._

"Luka, Luka! Dia keren sekali ya? Permainan basketnya benar-benar mengagumkan!" seru teman akrabnya Luka, Galaco.

"I-i-iya..." angguk Luka sambil sedikit _blush_.

"Sepertinya... aku menyukainya..."

"Eh? Apa yang kau tadi katakan, Luka?" tanya Galaco yang tidak mendengar omongan Luka tadi, karena berisik suara penonton pertandingan basket se-SD tersebut.

"Eh? Ah... tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun... Luka, Luka..." seru Galaco sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehehe," cengir Luka dengan senyum manisnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata dia... kelas 5C toh?" tanya Luka setelah melihat cowok tersebut masuk ke kelas 5C.

"Ehem... ehem... Luka kok jadi perhatian gitu sih sama dia? Ada apakah ini...?" seru Galaco sambil meledek Luka dengan senyum usilnya.

"Ah eh... bukan apa-apa kok! Galaco sok tahu, ah!" jawab Luka sambil memukul pelan Galaco.

"He-hei... aku kan cuman bercanda! Weeek..." Galaco yang mau bersiap kabur, langsung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luka.

"U-uh... Galaco _baka_!" kesal Luka.

**.**

**.**

"Kamui... Gakupo?" tanya Luka dalam hatinya sambil melihat kertas ulangan seseorang, ternyata pemiliknya adalah Gakupo, cowok yang ikut klub Basket dan anak kelas 5C.

"Ehem... ehem... Luka lagi ngapain?" tanya Galaco yang masih saja usil dengan Luka sambil melihat nama pemilik kertas ulangan tersebut.

"Gyaaaaa!" karena Luka dikagetkan sama Galaco dengan cara mendekatinya diam-diam, sontak Luka pun langsung berteriak kaget.

"Ga-Galaco..." lirik kesal Luka ke Galaco yang benar-benar jantungan, dan langsung menyembunyikan kertas ulangan tersebut di belakangnya.

"_Baka_! Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu dong... kaget nih, kaget!" marah Luka pada Galaco.

"Ahaha... tadi kan aku hanya bercanda..." canda Galaco sambil bergaya nge-_peace _dan cengengesan.

"Tadi itu... punya siapa hayo...?" tanya usil Galaco lagi, karena Luka sudah bersiap mau melempar buku yang dipegangnya pada Galaco, Galaco langsung ngibrit lari.

"Ukh... jangan sampai Galaco bodoh itu tahu..." Luka pun menggenggam erat kertas ulangan Gakupo.

**.**

**.**

Kenaikan kelas 6...

"Luka! Kamu masuk kelas 6 apa?" tanya Galaco dengan semangatnya seperti biasa.

"Eto... kelas..." ucap Luka sambil melihat-lihat nama setiap kelas, "...6D" sambung Luka.

"Apaaaaaaaa?!" kaget Galaco.

"Yaaah... kita gak sekelas, Luka..." seru Galaco sambil memeluk Luka dengan air mata lebay-nya.

"Me-memangnya kamu kelas 6 apa, Galaco?" tanya Luka sambil _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah laku teman akrabnya itu.

"Kelas 6A," jawab enteng dan _innocent_-nya Galaco.

"Ah... begitu ya..." tunduk Luka sambil masih _sweatdropped_.

"Ah... semua murid 6A dipanggil… aku duluan ya, Luka!" seru Galaco sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Luka.

"Huft... beda kelas ya..." hela nafas Luka.

"Ah... eh... kelas 6D dipanggil!" Luka pun langsung berlari ke kelasnya yang baru, kelas 6D.

**.**

**.**

"Aduh... di sini tidak ada yang kukenal lagi..." ucap Luka sambil melihat semua murid kelas 6D.

"Eh... itu... Gakupo 'kan?" batin Luka.

"Huft... untunglah aku masih satu sekelas dengannya..." lega Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Kemudian... selama setahun sekelas dengannya, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dia benar-benar keren. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang dan berwarna ungu itu… benar-benar... ya, keren sekali. Ternyata aku... memang benar-benar menyukainya._

**.**

**.**

Kelulusan kelas 6...

"Luka! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga..." lega Galaco sambil mendekati Luka.

"Ga-Galaco... kau mencariku ya?" tanya Luka.

"Ya, iyalah. Kalau bukan mencarimu, siapa lagi coba?" jawab Galaco, agak ketus.

"Galaco gitu ah..." ngambek Luka.

"Wkwk... bercanda, bercanda," seru Galaco sambil cengengesan dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya Luka.

"Galaco... nanti kau akan masuk SMP mana?" tanya Luka.

"Huft... maaf ya, Luka. Ternyata kita tidak satu SMP..." jawab Galaco sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Eh?_

"Soalnya Ayahku disuruh _boss_-nya untuk kembali ke Amerika, jadinya kami sekeluarga juga ikut kembali ke sana biar gak repot," lanjut Galaco.

_Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Galaco, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. Hening. Entah aku harus jawab apa... makanya aku memilih untuk diam._

**.**

**.**

Persiapan pindahannya Galaco...

_Karena kami setetanggaan, akhirnya aku mendatangi rumah Galaco, rumahnya yang setetanggaan denganku benar-benar sudah kosong, sudah tidak ada lagi barang-barang Galaco dan sekeluarganya di sana._

"Eh? Luka!" sapa Galaco melihat Luka datang.

"Luka," tiba-tiba Galaco menepuk bahunya Luka, "Maafkan aku kalau aku sering usil ya..." seru Galaco sambil cengengesan.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya, Galaco..." Luka pun meneteskan air matanya, Galaco pun menghibur Luka agar Luka tidak menangis lagi.

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi ya, Luka! Pasti suatu hari kita bertemu lagi kok... smsan terus ya sama aku! _Jaa_~" kemudian, Galaco pun pergi bersama keluarganya, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luka.

"_Jaa naa_... Galaco..." Luka pun membalas lambaian Galaco, sambil tersenyum, walau menahan tangis.

_Tapi ternyata..._

_Aku satu SMP dengan Gakupo. Benar-benar tidak kusangka-sangka..._

_Di SMP pun, aku mulai akrab dengan teman-teman perempuan lainnya. Nah... Galaco, aku tidak sendirian lagi kok. Jadi kamu tenang saja..._

_Walau sudah punya teman, tapi aku selalu smsan dan e-mail-an dengan Galaco... selalu._

_Ternyata juga... aku satu kelas dengan Gakupo. Aku juga selalu memperhatikan Gakupo, berdebar-debar saat melihatnya, bahkan sekarang kami juga lumayan akrab karena selalu berbincang-bincang._

_Ternyata aku memang menyukai Gakupo. Benar-benar menyukainya..._

_Tapi perasaan ini selalu kupendam, bahkan perasaan suka ini sejak kelas 5 SD dulu... belum pernah aku menyampaikannya, bahkan bercerita pada orang lain pun aku tidak pernah._

_Sampai sekarang, bahkan walaupun sudah lumayan akrab, tapi masih kupendam... belum kunyatakan._

_Namun... begitu bodohnya ya... aku._

"Luka, ke kantin yuk!" ajak temannya Luka yang paling akrab dengannya di SMP, IA (Aria).

"Duluan saja, IA. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum pada IA.

"Hum... baiklah. Aku duluan ya!" IA pun langsung ke kantin duluan.

TAP TAP TAP...

"Aku akan meminjam buku lainnya a—" belum saja perkataan Luka selesai, tiba-tiba Luka langsung terhenti dari jalannya karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gakuko..."

_DEG!_

"I-itu... suara... Gakupo ka—" Luka pun langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut, dan benar, itu suara Gakupo bersama Gakuko, teman sekelasnya Gakupo dan Luka.

Karena gedung perpustakaan berbeda dengan gedung dimana kelasnya Luka berada. Ternyata Gakupo menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain di belakang kelas yang tidak dipakai (dekat dengan gedung dimana perpustakaan berada). Karena Luka lewat situ, tidak sengaja mendengar suaranya Gakupo yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain itu...

Pupil matanya Luka langsung mengecil. Betapa tidak, dia benar-benar kaget, sangat _shock_.

BRUK

Buku yang tadinya akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan itu langsung terjatuh dari tangan Luka, Luka pun langsung berlari, takut Gakupo dan Gakuko melihat jika Luka tadi berada di sana.

Dia pun kembali ke kelas, langsung duduk di bangkunya, terdiam, dan menundukkan wajahnya. Untunglah di kelas tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya beberapa orang, itupun tidak terlalu akrab dengan Luka. Kemudian Luka pun meneteskan air matanya... sangat sakit.

_Hiksu... bodohnya... bodohnya... aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai disitu... ku-kupikir... suatu hari aku bisa menyatakannya... kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang menyatakan perasaan pada Gakupo... ta-tapi... aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana... berpikir... jika… 'Gakupo akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain'..._

_Bodohnya... Gakupo juga mana mungkin tahu jika aku memendam perasaan suka padanya selama 2 tahun... jika aku tidak memberitahunya 'kan?_

_Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh... aku benar-benar bodoh..._

"...Ka... Luka..."

_Aku tanpa sadar karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku, langsung menaikkan wajahku dan menatap IA yang ternyata dialah yang memanggilku. Tu-tunggu dulu... aku masih menangiskan? Bodoh..._

"Eh? Luka... kamu kenapa?" tanya IA yang kaget melihat Luka sedang menangis.

Luka pun langsung menyentuh pipinya yang sudah dibasahi air matanya itu, "Eh... ah... bu-bukan apa-apa kok..." dengan segera, Luka pun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sakit... benar-benar sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Luka sekarang.

"Luka... jika kamu ada apa-apa, atau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku... tidak apa-apa kok..." ucap IA sambil memegang bahu Luka. Mencoba untuk menghibur Luka.

"A-aku... tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja..." ucap Luka sambil tersenyum, agar dia tidak menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Hei, teman-teman!" tiba-tiba cowok yang paling ribut di kelas Luka, Matsuda Ppoiyo, langsung meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Ternyata di kelas kita sudah ada yang menyatakan perasaan! Ini dia... pasangan Gakupo dan Gakuko!" seru Ppoiyo sambil menarik Gakupo ke kelas.

"Ah... eh... a-apa-apaan sih..." Gakupo hanya salah tingkah ditarik oleh Ppoiyo tersebut.

"Cieeeeeeee... Gakupo-laaah!" kemudian semua anak murid di kelas Gakupo langsung pada heboh, Luka masih hanya terdiam.

"Gakuko... sini kamu! Kamu masuk juga! Hahaha..." CUL pun juga ikut-ikutan heboh sambil menarik tangan Gakuko.

"CU-CUL... ja-jangan..." Gakuko pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas juga karena ditarik CUL.

Kemudian semua anak cowok di kelas itu langsung mengelilingi Gakupo, dan Gakuko juga langsung dikelilingi semua anak cewek di kelas itu.

Luka masih dan masih terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa...

"Luka, yuk kita ucapkan selamat pada Gakuko," ajak IA sambil memegang tangan Luka.

Luka pun tersadar dari keheningan dan lamunannya, kemudian langsung menatap IA dan membalas, "Y-ya..."

TAP TAP TAP...

"Gakuko! Selamat ya udah jadian sama Gakupo! Hihi..." usil IA sambil menjabat tangan Gakuko.

"Ahaha... iya, terima kasih, IA," balas Gakuko sambil tersenyum.

"...Gakuko, selamat ya..." Luka dengan suara pelannya sambil menjabat tangan Gakuko dan sambil tersenyum juga, mengucapkan selamat pada Gakuko, setelah itu, Luka langsung berjalan lemas keluar kelas.

TAP TAP TAP...

IA masih keasyikan menyindir dan meledek Gakuko sambil tertawa-tertawa bersama teman-teman lainnya, sedangkan Luka setelah keluar kelas, langsung berlari.

_Aku tersenyum... aku menjabat tangannya... aku mengucapkan selamat padanya... tapi itu hanya tipuan..._

_Sesungguhnya aku sedih... aku sangat teramat sedih... sangat sakit..._

Luka masih berlari, kemudian ke tempat yang sunyi, ya, dekat kelas yang tidak dipakai itu. Menyendiri, sendirian.

_Aku... bodoh. Seharusnya aku sudah dari dulu menyatakannya... seharusnya... seharusnya..._

_Tapi kenapa... kenapa... HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Luka hanya bisa menangis, menyendiri, dan merasa menyesal. Namun walaupun begitu, Luka masih tetap suka tersenyum pada teman-teman lainnya, termasuk Gakupo dan Gakuko juga.

Luka masih menahan rasa sakitnya itu, bahkan mungkin rasa sakitnya sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk, namun Luka masih tetap bersabar... dan menahannya.

Di sekelilingnya selalu menceritakan pasangan yang satu itu, ya, Gakupo dengan Gakuko. Bahkan setelah pulang sekolah, Luka sering melihat Gakupo dan Gakuko pulang bersama, bahkan pernah juga melihatnya di depan Luka sendiri. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Walaupun sakit dan sedih, juga menyesal. Luka menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, berkelakuan baik, suka tersenyum, dan menjadi anak yang pandai di SMP-nya. Ya, walaupun dengan masih menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

Ternyata, saat kelas 2 dan kelas 3 juga ternyata masih 1 kelas dengan Gakupo dan Gakuko, tapi Luka melakukan semaksimal mungkin yang terbaik agar rasa sakit itu berkurang. Namun ternyata... masih tetap bertumpuk dan malah makin banyak. Luka juga tidak pernah menceritakan rasa sakitnya itu pada siapa pun, selalu dia pendam sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari... saat Luka masih kelas 3 SMP...

"Luka... kamu jadi yang mewakilkan sekolah kita dalam pidato bahasa Inggris ya? Wah... hebat! Berusahalah, Luka!" seru IA sambil menyemangati Luka.

"Ahaha... iya, IA. Makasih y—" belum saja perkataan Luka selesai, tiba-tiba Luka pingsan.

BRUK

"E-eh... Lu-Luka?!" IA pun kaget karena Luka tiba-tiba ambruk pingsan, kemudian IA dengan sigapnya langsung membopong Luka menuju UKS.

Ternyata selama pelajaran usai, Luka masih pingsan dan badannya lemas sekali. Kemudian pihak yang menjaga UKS langsung menelpon orang tua Luka untuk membawa Luka pulang ke rumah. IA yang melihatnya seperti... ada rasa kekhawatiran dan cemas.

Sesampai di rumahnya Luka, Luka masih pingsan, hingga keesokan harinya, ternyata badan Luka menjadi panas, Luka juga merasa sesak nafas. Karena sakitnya masih panas dan sesak nafas, obat-obatannya pun dibeli di Apotek dan Luka hanya istirahat di rumah.

Selama 3 hari, Luka tidak masuk sekolah, padahal... Luka mewakilkan sekolahnya untuk pidato bahasa Inggris 'kan?

Karena IA prihatin akan keadaan Luka sekarang, dan banyak yang tidak mau, IA pun mengajukan dirinya untuk mewakilkan sekolahnya dan menjadi pengganti Luka, walaupun sebenarnya IA tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Inggris, namun karena tekadnya yang kuat, ternyata IA bisa sedikit-sedikit.

Seminggu lebih pun sudah lewat, kondisi Luka malah agak memburuk, kemudian orang tuanya Luka membawa Luka ke Rumah Sakit untuk diperiksa.

Ternyata... Luka...

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uwaaahh... gak tahu deh apakah ini sedih atau bakalan buat Readers jadi nangis... gak tahu deh ;w;

Tapi Ricchan buat fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Luka yang "Last Song" loh ;w; Tambah sedih deh suasananya... huaaaaa ;;A;;

Nah... TBC-nya masih dalam FLASHBACK, apa yang terjadi pada Luka? Yuk tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya... :"

Lalu... jangan lupa juga REVIEW-nya ya, Readers :"D

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu lebih pun sudah lewat, kondisi Luka malah agak memburuk, kemudian orang tuanya Luka membawa Luka ke Rumah Sakit untuk diperiksa.

Ternyata... Luka...

**.**

**.**

**Title:** **Farewell**

**Vocaloid ****© Crypton Future & Corp Yamaha**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: CHAP 3! Luka menceritakan masa lalunya pada Kaito. Bercerita dimana Luka menghadapi perasaan yang tak tersampaikan dan perasaan yang sakit itu bertahun-tahun, hingga menjadi penyakit. Luka's flashback.**

**.**

**.**

_**Still in Luka's FLASHBACK.**_

Ternyata... Luka... mengalami gangguan dengan jantungnya, entah itu kanker atau apa, tapi Dokter sedang berusaha memeriksa jantung Luka lebih dalam dan detail lagi.

Luka pun disarankan Dokter untuk istirahat di Rumah Sakit saja, dan meminta izin sakit pada sekolah untuk tidak bersekolah dulu.

Saat di kamar salah satu Rumah Sakit yang dimana Luka berada, Luka hanya tertidur lemas dan tak berdaya, badannya juga panas sekali dan kelihatan jelas bahwa Luka juga sesak nafas.

"...Luka..." lirih Ibu Luka sambit melihat keadaan Luka yang sangat lemah sekali.

Berjam-jam waktu pun berlalu, namun Ibunya Luka tetap setia menunggu anaknya, Luka, agar siapa tahu Luka terbangun...

Pada esoknya, Ibunya Luka masih tidur di samping Luka sambil duduk, beberapa menit kemudian, Ibunya Luka pun terbangun... dan ternyata hari sudah kembali pagi.

Sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan lain, Ibunya Luka tetap selalu memperhatikan anaknya... kalau-kalau Luka terbangun.

Saat itu waktu masih sekitar jam 7 pagi, 2 jam kemudian...

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luka terbuka, dan ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah Dokter.

"Do-Dokter!" seru Ibunya Luka sambil mendekati Dokter tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana Dokter? Bagaimana dengan anak saya? Anak saya baik-baik saja 'kan? Akan segera sembuh 'kan?" tanya Ibunya Luka dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan saking cemas dan khawatirnya.

"...Sangat disayangkan, Bu'..." kecewa Dokter.

"A-apa maksud Anda, Dokter? Anak saya bisa sembuh 'kan?" tanya Ibunya Luka sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Setelah kami periksa dari malam tadi, ternyata anak Ibu mengidap penyakit..." ucap Dokter itu... sambil memberhentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa, Dok—"

"...Jantung," lanjut Dokter itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG!

"A-a-apa maksud Anda, Dokter?! Anda serius?!" seru Ibunya Luka, yang tidak percaya akan kata-kata Dokter itu.

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Tapi setelah kami periksa dengan detail lagi, anak Anda memang mengidap penyakit itu," seru Dokter itu sambil kecewa juga.

"Ti... bu-bukan... Tidak... Tidak... TIDAAAAAAAAK!" seru Ibunya Luka sambil menangis dan jatuh terduduk karena menghadapi penderitaan yang tidak terduga ini.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Dari sejak Dokter memberitahu tentang penyakit yang diidap Luka sekarang, Luka masih belum terbangun... padahal waktu sudah malam. Walau dalam keadaan seperti itu, Luka juga berkeringat berlebihan.

Ibunya Luka terus menangis hingga matanya membengkak, tapi tetap setia menunggu di samping Luka, sekali-kali juga Ibunya Luka mencium dahi anaknya itu.

Ayahnya Luka pun juga sudah tahu, walaupun awalnya juga _shock_, tapi Ayahnya Luka mencoba untuk tegar dan bersabar... dan memohon pada Tuhan semoga Luka segera sembuh dari penyakit berbahaya itu.

"...Luka... Maafkan Ibu ya, nak... jika Ibu sering memarahimu, terkadang tidak perduli padamu... tapi sebenarnya Ibu benar-benar menyayangimu..." ucap Ibunya Luka terus mengatakan 'maaf' pada Luka sambil mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya Luka... sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Seketika air mata Ibunya Luka mengenai pipi Luka, saat itulah seketika juga tangan kanan Luka bergerak sedikit demi sedikit... dan langsung memegang tangan kanan Ibunya.

"...Lu-Luka!" seru Ibunya yang masih menangis, namun juga bahagia anaknya sudah sadar kembali.

Perlahan-lahan... mata Luka terbuka sedikit demi sedikit... dilihatnya Ibunya dan Ayahnya yang setia dan selalu menunggui Luka. Walaupun Ayahnya tidak selalu menunggui Luka setiap saat karena bekerja.

Setelah terbuka kedua mata Luka, walaupun penglihatannya belum terlalu jelas dan agak buram, Luka masih mengetahui bahwa itu Ayah dan Ibunya.

"I-Ibu... A...yah..." ucap Luka pelan, lirih.

Seketika Ibunya Luka benar-benar bahagia melihat Luka sudah bangun dan mengucapkan kata itu, Ibunya Luka pun langsung menangis terharu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luka.

"Anakku... kaulah kekuatanku... aku selalu menyayangimu nak, maafkan Ibu..." ucap Ibunya Luka juga lirih karena sambil menangis, juga tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa, Luka juga ikut-ikutan menitikkan air matanya dan memeluk erat Ibunya juga, padahal sedaritadi Luka tidak sadarkan diri 'kan? Pasti Luka tidak tahu mengapa Ibunya menangis 'kan? Walaupun begitu... inikah kontak batin?

Ayahnya yang melihat istrinya bersama anaknya sedang berpelukan, juga ikut-ikutan berpelukan.

"Maafkan Ayah juga ya, Luka..." ucap Ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu... Ayah..." Luka pun membalas pelukan hangat kedua orang tuanya, sambil tersenyum... sangat manis.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Malam itu, adalah malam yang mengharukan. Sekarang sudah mulai pagi dan mau ke jam 7 pagi, Ibunya Luka juga sudah bangun dari jam 5 pagi tadi, dan Ayahnya Luka sudah berangkat bekerja jam 6 lewat tadi, tapi Luka-nya baru bangun sekarang.

"Hoaamm... selamat pagi, Bu..." ucap Luka, lirih, karena baru bangun.

"Luka, bagaimana tidurnya, nyenyak 'kan? Ayo sarapan pagi dulu ya," ucap Ibunya Luka sambil mengambil bubur untuk sarapan pagi Luka.

"Baiklah, Bu!" seru Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Waktu sudah mulai sore. Luka sekarang hanya menonton TV saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan... Luka merasa bosan juga. Ibunya Luka sekarang juga sedang berbelanja sesuatu untuk Luka di _supermarket_.

_Aku merasa bosan... enakan ngapain ya..._

Luka pun mematikan TV-nya, dan langsung melihat keluar jendela... dan menatap langit yang biru dan begitu cerah itu. Dan di luar juga banyak sekali orang-orang beraktifitas seperti jalan sore, jalan bersama hewan peliharaannya, bermain dengan teman, dan lain-lain.

_Huft... menyenangkan ya bisa bermain dan jalan-jalan di luar seperti itu... padahal baru hari ini saja aku sadarkan diri, tapi bosannya kerasa sekali..._

Luka pun memikirkan hal-hal sebelum dirinya berada di Rumah Sakit ini.

_Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku sekarang di Rumah Sakit ya? Oh iya... waktu itu aku disuruh periksa ke Rumah Sakit ini... lalu Dokter menyarankanku untuk beristirahat di Rumah Sakit saja... saking parahnya, aku yang tadinya tertidur ini malah seperti orang pingsan ya..._

_Sebelum-sebelumnya aku juga merasa sesak nafas dan badanku panas... dan syukurlah sekarang sudah mendingan. Tapi... memangnya aku kena penyakit apa ya hingga disuruh istirahat di Rumah Sakit? Semoga bukan penyakit yang berbahaya dan aku lekas sembuh._

Luka pun melihat keluar jendela lagi.

"Bosannya... sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sore sebentar saja deh," seru Luka sambil mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur dan membawa infusnya.

CKLEK

Luka pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit untuk jalan-jalan sore sebentar.

Sesampainya di Taman...

"Huaaaa... udaranya memang menyejukkan kalau mulai sore begini, cuacanya sekarang juga cerah," seru Luka sambil menutupi wajahnya karena terkena silau sinar matahari yang akan terbenam.

Saat jalan-jalan sore dengan santai itu, Luka teringat sesuatu...

_Tu-tunggu dulu, bukannya sebentar lagi aku akan ikut pidato bahasa Inggris? Malah bukannya kemarin ya pidatonya?_

Setelah mengingat hal itu, dengan segera Luka langsung berlari menuju ke rumah IA sambil membawa infusnya juga.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Luka pun berlari menuju ke rumah IA, seketika degup jantung Luka mulai berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Deg deg... deg deg...

DRAP DRAP... DRAP DRAP...

"Hosh... hosh..." Luka pun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya IA, kemudian langsung mendekati pintu rumah IA dan mengetuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hosh... hosh... Selamat sore... hosh..." ucap Luka yang benar-benar kelelahan.

CKLEK

IA pun membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Ya, selamat so—" belum selesai IA menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seketika IA kaget jika yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya tadi adalah Luka.

"Lu...Lu...Luka?!" seru IA benar-benar kaget dan cemas.

Deg deg... deg deg... deg deg...

"Hosh... hosh... I—" belum selesai Luka memanggil nama IA, seketika Luka langsung ambruk di tempat.

BRUK

"Luka!" seru dan kaget IA sambil memeluk Luka yang terjatuh karena pingsan.

Dengan segera IA langsung menelpon Ibunya Luka, "Halo... apakah ini Ibunya Luka? Tolong, Luka pingsan di rumahku, tante!" seru IA.

Setelah mendapat telpon dari IA, Ibunya Luka langsung bergegas menuju ke rumahnya IA... setelah sampai, betapa terkejutnya Ibunya Luka melihat badannya Luka mulai panas lagi dan kelihatan sesak nafas juga serta berkeringat berlebihan.

"Ya ampun... Luka..." dengan segera Ibunya Luka langsung bersiap-siap akan membopong Luka dan membawanya ke mobil, untung saja Ayahnya Luka juga sudah pulang dari kerjanya, sekarang juga sudah mulai malam.

"Tante, biar aku saja yang membopongnya! Aku juga akan ikut! Dia pasti ke sini karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu... kumohon, tante!" seru IA sambil mencegat Ibunya Luka untuk membopong Luka, karena IA yang akan membopong Luka juga ikut ke Rumah Sakit.

"IA... ba-baiklah..." Ibunya Luka hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah IA meminta izin pada Ibunya IA untuk ikut bersama orang tuanya Luka ke Rumah Sakit, IA langsung membopong Luka ke mobil.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya!" seru IA sambil terburu-buru.

"Iya, nak. Hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Ibunya IA sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, juga ikut cemas karena Luka.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

"Ukh... Luka... semoga kau baik-baik saja ya," cemas IA sambil membelai lembut rambutnya Luka.

Setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit, IA langsung membopong Luka ke kamarnya dan Dokter beserta suster-susternya pun dengan sigap langsung menolong Luka yang jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan, badan yang panas, berkeringat yang berlebihan, serta sesak nafas itu.

IA, Ibunya Luka, dan Ayahnya Luka pun diharuskan menunggu di luar kamarnya Luka... sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Tuhan... semoga Luka baik-baik saja..." mohon IA sambil berharap juga cemas.

Ibunya Luka juga sepertinya sedang memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar anaknya baik-baik saja... sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga menitikkan air matanya.

Ayahnya Luka hanya terdiam saja walaupun sebenarnya juga khawatir, namun Ayahnya Luka juga dalam hati memohon dan berdoa juga pada Tuhan.

Setelah 2 jam lebih berlalu... Dokter pun keluar dari kamarnya Luka.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" seru Ayahnya Luka langsung berdiri dan mendekati Dokter.

"Syukurlah, anak Bapak baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi penyakit jantungnya kumat, juga dianjurkan anak Bapak harus istirahat yang cukup, dan tidak boleh kelelahan," ucap Dokter sambil tersenyum lega.

"Huft... syukurlah, Dokter... terima kasih!" seru Ayahnya Luka sambil tersenyum dan berhela nafas lega.

Dokter beserta suster-susternya pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Luka, IA, Ibunya Luka, dan Ayahnya Luka langsung memasuki kamarnya Luka.

Di sana, Luka hanya terbaring lemah, tapi jantungnya mulai tenang dan berdetak biasa lagi. Syukurlah.

"Ya Tuhan... syukurlah, dirimu baik-baik saja, nak... Ibu benar-benar khawatir tadi," kecup pelan Ibunya Luka di dahi Luka sambil menitikkan air mata harunya karena lega.

"Huaaaa... syukurlah, Luka!" seru IA sambil tersenyum lega juga.

Luka pun sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya lagi, karena sadarkan diri.

"...Ah... Ibu... Ayah..." lirih Luka.

"...Dan... juga IA?" tanya Luka agak sedikit bingung kenapa IA ada di sini, dengan lirih.

"Ahaha... Luka, Luka, jangan memaksakan dirimu berlari ke rumahku... pasti kau mau menanyakan sesuatu 'kan padaku? Dasar Luka!" seru IA sambil bercanda cengengesan.

"...Ah," Luka pun mulai mengingat-ingat, "...Ah iya, kau benar IA..." senyum manis Luka.

"Kau ini, jangan begitu dong, dasar," seru IA sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya Luka.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." lirih Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ahaha! Nah, kau mau menanyakan apa, Luka?" tanya IA sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... oh iya, eto... bukannya kemarin ada pidato bahasa Inggris? Lalu... bagaimana? Aku 'kan sudah 5 hari tidak masuk sekolah..." lirih Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Oh... itu toh, tenang saja, aku yang menggantikanmu!" seru IA sambil tersenyum senang.

"...Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Luka, seakan tidak percaya.

"Iya dong, jadi Luka tenang saja, walaupun tidak dapat juara 1 sih... tapi syukurlah dapat juara 3, hehe!" seru IA sambil tersenyum bahagia sambil bergaya nge-_peace_.

"Ah... ternyata begitu. Syukurlah dirimu sudah menggantikanku, IA... aku benar-benar bangga padamu, karena kau sudah berusaha keras," lirih Luka sambil tersenyum manis lagi.

"Hehe... makanya, Luka juga harus berusaha keras untuk sembuh dari penyakitmu ya, biar bisa sekolah lagi! Semangat!" seru IA sambil tersenyum juga menyemangati Luka.

Ibu dan Ayahnya Luka hanya tersenyum juga melihat tingkah laku Luka dan IA.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, Luka masih berada di Rumah Sakit dan sudah 2 minggu pula Luka tidak masuk sekolah, kata Dokter hari ini sudah boleh bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Luka, hari ini kita pulang ya?" tanya Ibunya Luka sambil menyiapkan baju-baju Luka.

"Baik, Bu!" seru Luka sambil tersenyum.

Hari itu cuacanya juga sangat cerah, seperti biasa... saat kondisi Luka lumayan stabil, Luka sering sms-an dengan Galaco. Walaupun sebenarnya Luka tidak diberitahu orang tuanya jika Luka mengidap penyakit jantung...

Pagi itu Ibunya Luka sibuk sekali menyiapkan barang-barang, karena akan pulang hari ini. Sedangkan Ayahnya Luka juga sedang bekerja sekarang, tapi sekitar siang jam 2 atau 3 nanti akan dijemput.

Luka seperti biasa menonton TV, sambil sms-an dengan Galaco.

_**From: Luka**_

_**To: Galaco**_

_**Galaco, hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang sama Pak Dokter. Menyenangkan sekali!**_

TRING!

_**From: Galaco**_

_**To: Luka**_

_**Wah mengasyikkan dong! Nanti kapan-kapan kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi! Dan aku menantikan saat-saat itu!**_

TIK TIK

_**From: Luka**_

_**To: Galaco**_

_**Iya, aku juga! **__**Semoga aku cepat sembuh dan aku yakin itu. Sudah dulu ya, maaf jika aku ada salah dengan Galaco. Semoga mimpiku bertemu Galaco lagi bisa terwujud!**_

TRING!

_**From: Galaco**_

_**To: Luka**_

_**Ya, semoga, semoga, semoga, dan semoga! Pokoknya cepat sembuh ya, Luka-ku sayang!**_

Setelah puas sms-an dengan Galaco, Luka pun melanjutkan menonton TV-nya. Tiba-tiba Luka berkata pada Ibunya, "Ibu... maafkan Luka ya kalau Luka sudah merepotkan Ibu dan Ayah, Luka sayang dan cinta Ayah-Ibu selalu," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Ibunya Luka juga ikut-ikutan menonton TV bersama Luka dengan santai. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah 1 siang.

Siang itu, hari tidak terlalu panas walaupun matahari bersinar menyilaukan. Ibunya Luka dan Luka juga tenang, suasana benar-benar nyaman. Tapi... tiba-tiba beberapa menit kemudian...

NYUT!

"Ukh," seru Luka tiba-tiba menahan sakit di dadanya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di bagian jantung.

"Lu-Luka?! Ada apa, nak?!" seru Ibunya Luka langsung sigap mendekati Luka yang seperti menahan sakit itu.

"En...en-entah kenapa jantungku terasa sakit, Bu..." seru Luka mulai keringatan dan bernafas tidak teratur.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, nak? Atau gimana?!" seru Ibunya Luka yang panik melihat anaknya yang sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kumat.

"Argh... a-aku ti-tidak tahu, Bu... ta-ta-tapi... sa-sakit..." seru Luka menahan sakit yang sepertinya luar biasa itu, apalagi Luka juga tersengal-sengal.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, nak!" seru Ibunya Luka, kemudian langsung membuka pintu kamarnya Luka.

BRAK

"Suster, Dokter, tolong anak saya! Tolong, tolong!" seru Ibunya Luka berteriak ke sebelah kanan juga sebelah kiri, siapa tahu ada Dokter atau suster yang mendengarnya.

Untunglah, ada seorang suster yang tak sengaja lintas di depan kamarnya Luka dan bertanya pada Ibunya Luka, "Ada apa, Bu'?" tanyanya.

"A-a-anak saya, sus! Jantungnya! Kumohon... tolonglah! Anak saya!" seru Ibunya Luka sambil berkata tak jelas saking paniknya.

"Ba-baiklah, Bu'... saya mengerti, tunggu sebentar!" seru suster itu sambil memanggil Dokter Jantung juga suster-suster lainnya.

Ibunya Luka pun masuk lagi ke dalam dan melihati Luka yang benar-benar lemas tak berdaya, berkeringat berlebihan, wajah pucat, juga bernafas tidak teratur seperti hosh-hosh-an karena menahan sakit.

Seketika... Luka pun pingsan dengan wajah pucat pasinya itu. Ibunya Luka pun tambah panik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Dokter Jantung dan suster-suster lainnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya Luka, untuk memeriksa Luka.

"Do-Dokter... tolonglah... anakku... Ya Tuhan..." seru Ibunya Luka dengan paniknya juga harap-harap cemas dan terus berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan agar Luka baik-baik saja.

Jantungnya Luka juga berdetak tak stabil, Dokter Jantung di dalam kamarnya Luka itu terus berusaha agar detak jantung Luka stabil.

"Ukh... gawat, ini harus masuk ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat..." lirih Dokter Jantung itu.

"A-apa, Dok?! Apa separah itu?! Bukannya tadi Luka baik-baik saja..." seru Ibunya Luka yang tak percaya akan kata-kata Dokter Jantung itu.

"Ya, Bu. Tidak ada waktu lagi, kami akan membawa anak Ibu ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, setelah itu akan kami jelaskan. Maaf, Bu." Seru Dokter Jantung itu buru-buru juga sedikit panik, kemudian Dokter Jantung itu bersama suster-susternya membawa Luka ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

GREK GREK GREK

Begitu lemasnya Luka saat itu, apalagi saat itu Luka sedang pingsan karena mungkin tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang... benar-benar sangat sakit itu.

Tempat tidur Luka pun juga dengan Luka-nya sendiri akhirnya masuk ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat bersama Dokter Jantung itu juga suster-susternya, setelah itu, pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat pun langsung ditutup.

BRAK!

"Tu-tunggu... anakku!" seru Ibunya Luka sambil memanggil anaknya yang sudah berada di dalam ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Maaf, Bu... Ibu tidak boleh masuk ke sana, Ibu harus menunggu di sini... maaf." Seru salah satu petugas Rumah Sakit di sana.

"Ukh... Luka..." lirih Ibunya Luka, masih harap-harap cemas.

Ibunya Luka akhirnya menunggu di bangku depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Ya Tuhan... tolonglah anakku... selamatkan dia, semoga dia baik-baik saja... aku masih membutuhkannya, aku sayang padanya... Ya Tuhan..." doa Ibunya Luka.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba Ayahnya Luka datang saking tergopoh-gopohnya sambil mendekati istrinya, Ibunya Luka.

"Luka dimana, Bu'?! Dimana?!" seru Ayahnya Luka benar-benar sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat Ayahnya Luka ke kamar Luka tadi, ternyata Luka tidak ada. Saat diberitahu suster lain bahwa Luka berada di ruang UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat), betapa terkejutnya Ayahnya Luka dan langsung berlarian ke ruang UGD.

"Ada di ruang UGD, Yah..." tunduk Ibunya Luka, lirih.

"Ya Tuhan... selamatkanlah, Luka... Ya Tuhan!" seru Ayahnya Luka sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Beberapa jam pun telah berlalu... Ayah dan Ibunya Luka tetap menunggu di depan pintu ruangan UGD sambil terus memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Luka baik-baik saja... selalu.

Bahkan, Ibunya Luka sampai menitikkan air matanya, saking tak kuasanya menahan tangis.

"Luka... maafkan Ibu ya, maaf..." lirih Ibunya Luka, sambil menangis pelan.

Setelah 3 jam berlalu, Dokter Jantung yang menangani Luka itu akhirnya keluar...

"Dokter! Bagaimana dengan anak saya, Dokter? Bagaimana...?" tanya Ibunya Luka yang langsung berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya.

"..." Dokter itu seketika hening. Seperti kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ada apa, Dok? Anak saya baik-baik saja 'kan?!" seru Ibunya Luka sambil memegang erat lengan Dokter Jantung itu.

"...Anak Ibu..." lirih Dokter Jantung itu.

"Ya, baik-baik saja 'kan?! Jelaskan dengan jelas, Dok!" seru Ibunya Luka makin panik.

"Sangat disayangkan, anak Ibu sudah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa..." lirih Dokter Jantung itu, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG!

Mata Ibunya Luka langsung mengecil. Bagaimana tidak, anak satu-satunya, anak yang selalu baik hati pada siapapun, anak yang selalu ramah pada semua orang, juga rajin... meninggal?

"...A-apa...?" seketika, Ibunya Luka merasa waktu serasa berhenti, juga merasa detak jantungnya seakan berhenti.

"Ukh... ukh, huaaaaaaaa... Luka-ku! Anakku! Ti-tidak... kenapa Ya Tuhan... kenapa... kenapa...?!" Ibunya Luka langsung berteriak, jatuh terduduk, menitikkan air matanya, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Ayahnya Luka langsung tersentak dan mendekati Ibunya Luka. Dan langsung memeluk istrinya itu. Sebenarnya Ayahnya Luka mendengar omongan istrinya dengan Dokter Jantung itu, Ayahnya Luka juga sempat kaget... hampir mau menitikkan air matanya, tapi... selalu tetap optimis, tegar, dan bersabar.

"Sabar, Bu... Ayah tahu bagaimana perasaan Ibu sekarang... pasti bercampur aduk 'kan? Tenang 'kan dirimu, sayang..." lirih Ayahnya Luka pada istrinya, sambil mengelus kepala istrinya pelan.

"Tapi Yah... Luka anak kita satu-satunya 'kan?! Luka anak yang rajin, ramah, baik hati... Luka... Luka... huaaaaaa anakku!" teriak bercampur tangis Ibunya Luka.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kamu harus menerima semuanya ini. Sabarlah, sayang..." lirih Ayahnya Luka lagi, sambil memeluk erat istrinya lagi.

"Ukh... hiks hiks,"

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Setelah Ibunya Luka menangis juga sambil berteriak di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat itu. Dokter Jantung memperbolehkan orang tuanya Luka untuk melihat Luka yang sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan Yang Mahakuasa.

CKLEK

TAP TAP TAP

Ibunya Luka melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan mendekati tempat tidurnya Luka. Kini, Luka tertidur untuk selamanya.

Terlihat jelas, Luka yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, seperti sedang tersenyum. Manis sekali, benar-benar manis.

"...Luka..." lirih Ibunya Luka.

Ibunya Luka mengelus kepalanya Luka dengan lembutnya, dengan penuh kasih sayangnya.

"...Luka, walaupun kamu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Ibu sangat mencintaimu. Kamu anak yang manis, rajin, baik hati, juga ramah kepada semua orang. Ibu sayang kamu, nak. Kamu pasti mendengar omongan Ibu ini 'kan... di surga sana?" lirih Ibunya Luka, sambil menitikkan air matanya, dan langsung mengecup keningnya Luka, dengan pelan.

"Ibu selalu mendoakanmu. Ibu sayang Luka. Ayah juga sayang Luka loh. Selama di dunia, Luka benar-benar anak baik. Pasti kamu bahagia di surga sana..." lirih Ibunya Luka, sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Ibunya Luka merasa wajahnya Luka saat itu seperti sedang tersenyum... benar-benar begitu manis.

Setelah Ibunya Luka mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, suster pun langsung menutupi Luka dengan kain jenazah.

"Ibu... memaafkanmu, karena Ibu... sayang sekali... dan mencintai Luka, anakku."

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Saat pemakaman Luka...

Semua yang mengenal Luka pun datang pada saat terakhir Luka akan dimakamkan, terutama teman sekelasnya.

"Huaaaaa... kenapa Luka meninggalkan kita!" seru CUL.

"Luka... maafkan salah-salahku ya, aku juga akan memaafkan kesalahanmu juga walaupun sebenarnya sepertinya... tidak ada," seru IA sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Teman-teman sekelas Luka bahkan guru-guru juga merasa benar-benar kehilangan Luka, kehilangan sosok anak yang pintar dan cerdas, anak yang baik hati dan ramah pada semua orang, anak yang juga rajin dan cekatan.

Walaupun begitu, berangsur-angsur mereka menerima bahwa Luka sudah tiada. Namun, mereka selalu mengingat Luka, karena Luka adalah sosok anak dan teman yang baik.

Pada saat itu juga, ternyata Gakupo dan Gakuko menghadiri pemakaman Luka. Gakupo juga merasa turut berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya Luka.

Saat itulah, roh dan arwah Luka benar-benar lepas dari tubuhnya dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

SRET

Roh Luka membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya sedang bersedih dan menangis. Rohnya Luka juga melihat Luka yang sudah tidak berdaya dan tidak bernyawa itu.

"Aku... sudah meninggalkan?" ucap roh Luka, tapi pastinya tidak didengar oleh siapapun.

Roh Luka berlari-lari tidak jelas, dia mengitari tempat pemakaman itu, semuanya menangis, bersedih, juga turut berbelasungkawa.

Dilihatnya ada Ayah dan Ibunya, rohnya Luka langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu, namun... tidak bisa. Ternyata... roh tetaplah roh, tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, juga tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa.

Dilihatnya juga ada IA yang menangis sekencang-kencangnya, roh Luka ingin menghapus air matanya, tapi... tetap tak bisa. Sekarang, Luka hanyalah roh, tidak bersama tubuhnya lagi.

Kemudian roh Luka berlari lagi, dan melihat ada Gakupo yang datang pada pemakamannya, roh Luka ingin menyentuh tangan Gakupo. Tapi tetap tak bisa. Ternyata Luka memang hanya rohnya saja.

Roh Luka hanya terdiam, hening, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, karena sekarang... hanya roh saja.

"Ternyata... apa aku belum tenang ya... ah, be-begitu... aku akan menemukan orang yang nasibnya sama denganku... aku akan menunggu orang itu, walaupun aku harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi... itu... tujuanku," ucap roh Luka itu, menghilangkan kebingungannya.

Kemudian roh Luka itu melihat semua orang yang berada di pemakamannya itu dari atas.

"Semuanya... Ayah dan Ibu, IA, Galaco, Gakupo, juga teman-teman dan guru-guru yang kusayangi... terima kasih dan... aku sayang pada kalian, maafkan aku ya," ucap roh Luka itu sambil tersenyum... dan menghilang.

Namun, roh Luka belum tenang, roh Luka akan tenang jika dia telah menemukan seseorang yang nasibnya sama dengannya, dan setelah misi itu selesai. Misi terakhir bertemu dengan Gakupo lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, roh Luka akan benar-benar tenang.

**END Luka's FLASHBACK.**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~…**

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar begitu, Luka langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya, di kamar Kaito pula, setelah melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam 8 malam. Kaito yang melihatnya, mengelus kepalanya Luka dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah berusaha, walaupun sakit, tapi kau tetap menjalani kehidupan dengan baik. Aku... kagum itu," ucap Kaito, setelah itu langsung memberi Luka selimut.

"Selamat malam," kemudian Kaito pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan membiarkan Luka tertidur pulas.

Saat Luka bertemu dengan seseorang yang senasib, Luka akan bertindak seperti manusia biasa, bisa memegang benda, namun tak bisa menyentuh manusia, kecuali Kaito. Lalu manusia biasa juga bisa melihat Luka dengan wujud manusia, jadi manusia biasa menganggap Luka seperti manusia biasa, padahal sebenarnya Luka hanyalah roh.

Setelah ini, Luka akan mulai menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa, walau dalam bentuk roh.

.

.

.

...**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter 3... yokattaaaaaa~! /pesta/

Saat mengetik cerita ini, benar-benar kerasa sekali feel-nya... entah bagaimana menurut para Readers, semoga saja feel-nya terasa ya! Bisa bikin kalian menangis atau terharu saja, Author sudah senang loh! Ahaha... /lap keringat/

Waktu menulis cerita chapter 3 ini juga, Author sambil menangis loh! Apalagi Author rasanya tak kuasa mengetik penderitaan Luka ini... ya ampun! Apalagi saat mengetik adegan saat Luka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu! Ya ampun... deg-degan sekaligus ingin menangis terus!

Sambil dengar lagu, Inoue Joe – Maboroshi, Kana Nishino – if, pokoknya lagu-lagu Kana Nishino, juga LiSA – Ichiban no Takaramono! Bertambah lagi deh feel-nya ;;

Aduh kepanjangan ya, gomen! Pokoknya inilah kisah suka-duka membuat chapter 3 ini, terima kasih yang sudah membacanya! Tolong review-nya jangan lupa ya!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigachuu!


End file.
